tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Illarion
Older than a number of Decepticons, Illarion has served in the cause since the beginning, first as a simple grunt, but quickly working her way up to command a team of Seekers. Unfortunately, an 'incident' happened that caused her to get assigned to the most backwater outpost possible. Surprising her superiors, she turned the rather easygoing (for Decepticons) outpost of misfits into a well-trained and deadly team. Her natural leadership abilities, when coupled with her abilities as a security officer and her Seeker-like armaments (which include basic laser weaponry and a powerful null-ray) make her a deadly opponent in battle or when 'disciplining' a rowdy 'Con. While she is strict as her duties require, others quickly find out that she looks the other way when any of her Dominicons 'bend' the rules to do their assignments. With the other Dominicons, she merges to form Dominicus, as the upper torso and head. History 'MUX Pre-History:' Illarion numbered among those who were created before the Civil war broke out, in the city-state of Harmonex. She was also one of the first to line up to join Megatron's cause. She earned honor after honor as she fought her way up through the ranks. But one of her actions caused a great deal of embarrassment to one of the highest ranking Decepticons and ended up getting banished to the worse possible place he could think of that would embarrass her, in her mind at least. And for a time it did, but eventually her belief in the Decepticon cause reasserted itself and she started to rebuild again, finding a group of Femmes who were a bit.. odd-balls who became rather strong, deadly, and very efficient team. And eventually, though it took a great deal of time, earned her way back up the ranks and off of that long forgotten post, to rejoin the ranks fighting on the front lines of the war. 'MUX History:' Former member of the Decepticons' Assault Infantry division, as well as XO of the Decepticon Earth forces, first under Valour, and later under Lord Megatron when he returned to Earth. Plans to upgrade the Dominicons into a combiner team were postponed due to lack of resources. When an otherworldly Sweep showed up outside Trypticon in 2012, Illarion went out to meet him, ascertaining it was a Shattered Glass Decepticon called Sunder, and suggested to Scourge that this Sunder might be an excellent source of intelligence on the world on the other side of the rift. In 2013, all Earth-assigned Seekers were brought to Cybertron to help defend Polyhex. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. However, in August of 2014 Megatron contracted the Arkeville virus and subsequently disappeared, leaving Illarion in charge of the Decepticons. When Megatron returned, Illarion resumed her post as Air Commander, until she was severely injured during a fight with Grimlock. Starscream was renamed Air Commander during her recovery, and Megatron used the opportunity to rebuilt Illarion into Knightmare and the Dominicons into a new team of combiners. Later, when Megatron was seemingly killed by "Galvatron," Knightmare lost her idea of Megatron's immortality, and turned to her own agenda. In 2015 Knightmare invaded Moscow, creating a trail of accidental destruction. Gorky tried to stop her, but ultimately was only able to help keep the populace out of her way. Later in 2015, Megatron seemingly returned from the dead with Starscream's assistance and resumed control of the Decepticons. Knightmare attacked Fujiyama Robotics. While Jetfire prevented her from obtaining the machinery she was after, Dr. Fujiyama gave her the blueprints to prevent any further destruction of his factory. After Megatron killed "Galvatron," Knightmare ventured to New Polyhex, and challenged Megatron, claiming that his "death" at "Galvatron"'s hands had disproven his immortal power. The two battled, and Knightmare was able to get the upper hand before Starscream intervened on Megatron's behalf. Enraged by Starscream's interference, Knightmare called the other Dominicons to her and formed Dominicus for the first time. Determined to reassert his power, Megatron transformed into pistol mode and blew the new combiner apart. Knightmare and the other Dominicons were captured and brought in for repairs, but Knightmare remained seething with rage at both Megatron and Starscream. After that, the Dominicons escaped and left the Decepticons for good. In 2017, with the rebirth of Cybertron, Knightmare laid claim to the Energon Lake off of the Rust Sea. She later moved into the Neutral Territories, claiming them as a Dominicon protectorate. In 2018 the Dominicons became defending neutrals from Decepticon aggression, including defending the industrial town of Valvolux. In 2019, Knightmare was rebuilt by Solus Prime and took back the name Illarion. OOC Notes Knightmare is leader of the Dominicons, an OFC combiner team on TFU. She HATES being called a Seeker. Her theme song is 'Primo Victoria' by Sabaton. Logs /Posts 2007 * February 19 - "Val Discusses Strategy with Illarion and Ingenue" 2012 * March 23 - "Sunder" - Illarion reports on Sunder's appearance outside Decepticon City. 2014 Jul 11 - Evil Queen's return <> "I warned you to move... you choose not to, child." Her gaze returns to the screen, a vivid and new looking scar running down the side of her face that she has not bothered to repair yet, "I have returned from my inspection of the outpost on the outer edge of your domain, Lord Megatron... and as I have reported, there has been replacements as well as other slots that will need to be refilled in the near future.. but for now they are functioning at acceptable standards." There is a mild thud as the unconscious Seeker lands on the floor finally, drawing her attention briefly before she looks back, "I have received your orders and await a briefing from Scrapper to fulfill your will, Sire. I will recall my Dominicons and proceed as soon as it is within my power to do so." <> 2017 * December 18 - "Attack on Autobot City" - The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. 2018 * February 05 - "Knightmare Encounter" - Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. *Jun 20 - "Artistic Outlets" - Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. *Jun 21 - "Knightmare's Plans" - The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. Jul 14 - Valvolux Encounter << Typical spinning Dominicon symbol for a few moments fades before it shows Knightmare sitting at one of the tables in the Lab with one of the mindless repairbots work on a rather sizable gash in her size, and in general looking rather tore up but with a rather content look >> "It seems are getting more intersting around Valvolux.. I was out examining the walls, and deciding if there were things we could do to sway the Neutrals towards us when I came across a small scale battle between Bludgeon and a handful of lighter Autobots with what appeared to be a neutral caught up in things." She pauses a moment and mutters, not quite realizing the pickup was quite as good as it was, "Wonder if can find a cage large enough for that smaller one.. would fit in the collection." After a moment she shakes her head a bit and focuses again on the camera, her voice raising back to normal, "I dropped into the middle of the battle and challenged Bludgeon, since I wished to test his strength.. and made a tactical mistake by not immediately engaging him afterwards." A hand rises to wave towards the heay damage along the side of her chest, "And I payed for it. He is strong and fought well but was defeated in the end... should any of you come against him in the future, do /not/ engage unless you have your sisters with you and immediately contact me." She flinches just a bit as the repairbot hits a sensitive spot and causes a large spark, causing her to pause again before she continues, "Banshee entered the battle shortly behind me and engaged the Autobots.. I did not track that fight too closely, but both sides seemed to give as good as they got. Eventually when Bludgeon fell I was in no mood to continue the fight I gave Banshee the option to halt, and after some exchange of words the Autobots were allowed to leave then she called in support to take Bludgeon back to their base." The repairs end finally and the repairbot withdraws as she stands, picking up what looks like Bludgeon's sword, "So I am making a standing order to stay in pairs at the minimum whenever possible near Valvolux. As you had reported earlier, the Cons are upping their presence with heavy hitters and I do not want any of you caught up in it without support." She waves her hand, the video ending as she walks off screen. July 24 - "Planning and Logistics" Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. July 24 - "Acid Storm Captured!" Acid Storm is ambushed by Knightmare. Jul 25 - Present for Del << Typical spinning Dominicon symbol clears out to show Knightmare in the Lab, and look a bit torn up but a somewhat cheerful expression for once which is seen clearly as her faceplate is retracted >> "Delusion, there is a surprise for you in the Labs.. enjoy finding out all you can from it." She start to reach forwrd to turn the recorder off but pauses, "Just.. ensure to clean up afterwards." << She starts to turn and move off but before the screen fades fully, a brief glimpse of a restrained and fairly damaged Acid Storm is seen strapped down to one of the tables in the lab >> July 30 - "A Captive of Delusion" Acid Storm finds himself the guest of the Dominicons. September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! November 10 - "Careful Conversation" While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. November 14 - "To Protect Valvolux" Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. December 11 - "Catching Up" Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. 2019 * February 25 - "Blockade Running" - Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. Mar 11 - Fallen Encounter at Valvolux << Standard Dominicon Symbol spinning on screen for a few moments before fading away to show Knightmare resting in the repair bay of the Dominicon base, right arm hanging by a few threads, her upper right chest crushed and badly mangled >> :When she starts speaking, her voice remains strong and steady contrary to the shear amount of damage she seems to have absorbed, "Late this last evening, Soundwave sent a broadband message that what he had identified as the Fallen was on approach to Valvolux so I activated the city's alarms and had the citizens either evacuate or enter the shelters we have managed to set up so far." :She shifts a bit and a few sparks shower from her arm before she continues, "Apparently.. he had not come to attack the city at that time but to attempt to recruit me to his side to 'rebuild the Decepticons into the true army they were meant to be'. I.. admit I did not greet him in a proper way. I rejected his offer and told him that if he truly wished me to join him he'd have to bring me Megatron's head first. At some point Soundwave and Dust Devil arrived and as the Autobot is prone to do he mouthed off to the Fallen about what SHE would think of what he said and was doing." :She shifts again, as the basic medic drone goes to work on her chest, removing a few plates of her armor and starting to fix and replace parts inside, "The Fallen did not react well and attempted strike down Dust Devil... but since the Autobot seems to amuse a few of my Daughters, I intervened and placed myself in the way and blocked the blow that most likely would of ended the little Bot's spark. This of course drew his anger and he struck again, this time overwhelming what defenses I had in place and causing the damage that you see currently. As I was currently a bit preoccupied trying to deal with the damage that had been done to me I am not fully sure of what Soundwave and Dust Devil did but whatever it was it was enough to drive the Fallen even madder and force him to withdraw.. but he again swore to have vengeance upon us and our new home. While I am undergoing repairs, I want all Dominicons to be extra careful and /try/ to stay in pairs or within easy range of backup till this matter is hopefully finally dealt with." :<< Her good hand waves in the air as the Dominicon symbol returns to spinning on the screen for a few moments before the video fades entirely >> March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. July 16 - "Show Your Mettle" Kup shows Delusion what an old mech can do. July 25 - "City Business in Valvolux" Delusion checks with Windsheer on the status of the refugees. Knightmare checks with Delusion on the status of the city. Aug 08 - Encounter at C.South Pole < Dominicon symbol flashes briefly before showing Knightmare sitting in the command chair at the base > "The Decepticons newest addition, Miasma, decided to hold a village in Cybertron's South Pole hostage to try and gain additional information for where Soundwave and Imager's bodies were taken.. Soundwave's specifically. After a few exchanges of words, I engaged her.. a few blows were exchanged and I offered to assistance in finding the bodies, mainly because intended on doing so anyways since Valvolux and ourselves keep getting dragged into it. Delusion, Discretion. I want you both to work on establishing contact with that village, it seems its full of either Beastformers or beast-type Cybertronians. Find out which and find out if we can convince some, or all, of them to join us in Valvolux for mutal defense if nothing else." < She waves a hand a bit and the Dominicon symbol appears agian before it fades to black > August 12 - "Throwdown in Valvolux" Centuritron has publicly challenged Knightmare to a duel for Valvolux! They square off in the arena. Aug 14 - Annoucement in Valvolux -The follow report is flashed across screens all across Valvolux- << The Dominicon Symbol and large V appear on the screen and spin for a moment before fading to the view of Knightmare standing what might be the command center of the Dominicon's base, her hands clasped behind her back as she stares at the screen, her armor still singed and dinged from the duel in the Arena.. and a few long moments pass before she speaks finally >> :"You are all aware of who and what I am. My name is Illarion, the moniker I have been given by many is Knightmare, and for a very long time I was a loyal soldier in the Decepticon Army but am no longer one, as I came to desire freedom for myself and freedom for my Dominicon Daughters and a place to call /home/ where they or I would have to constantly look over our shoulders.. and Valvolux is the place that I have chosen to make our as new home and have fought and defended with my very Spark, and the Spark of my Daughters to keep both safe and free." :She pauses then sighs briefly, "But recent occurrences have shown that I cannot simply do the same as Bulwark, who loves and wishes for this city to become a wonder again but does not wish to lead. Centuritron feed on the discontent that having no clear leader has allowed to ferment and boil within those who call this city home. He called upon the facts that Autobots have been allowed to help train those who wish to join the City's newly formed Guard, saying that I had given the city back to them... but the fact is simple, there is not enough time in existence for my Daughters and I train those volunteers ourselves and still help in all the places that we are needed." :There is silence for a few moments before her voice starts again, "Yes the Autobots are here, they were never banished from the city.. but they are NOT this city's defenders, those of you who have stepped forward to join the Guard are, as are my Daughters and I. We will NOT let this city fall again, we will ALL work together to finish rebuilding the factories, the refineries and the markets. We WILL make this city MORE then the equal of both Iacon and Tarn. We WILL defend it against all who would wish to tear down what we are building here... a FREE city, one that is willing to take on the down trodden, the outcasts, those who cannot find a proper place anywhere else as long as they are willing to lend their strength to help the city." :She straightens back up, her hands clasping behind her back, "But.. this world /is/ embroiled in a war that has spanned eons and may span eons more... and for Valvolux to survive, it MUST have a leader.. and I am going to claim that role since Bulwark does not wish to do so. I will be selecting leaders from among the different.. castes of the city, the Guard, the Factories, the Merchants.. all facets of the City.. to sit on a Council of the city to act as advisors." :Another pause occurs before she sighs and finishes, "But understand.. while I will listen and weight all the advice that I am given, in the end I will make the final decision and it will enforce it. If you wish to challenge for leadership of the city, then stand up and do so.. do not hide in th shadows and whisper in the dark.. I will not allow rot to weaken this city like it has done else where." :With those last few words one arm comes forward and crosses her chest in a salute, "Sadly.. the Humans have a saying, one that the Autobots mirror as well, that sums up how we must move forward from this day forth.. United we will stand, divided we will fall. For future of a strong Valvolux!" :<< The Dominicon Symbol and large V reappear, this time the V integrated with the Dominicon symbol and spin, the words 'United We Will Stand' arrayed along its edge >> September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. October 1 - "Discretion Has Ideas" Discretion has thoughts on both a memorial for those who died facing The Fallen, and the potential team rebuild. Players Knightmare was sometimes temped by the Director or Co-director, but as of 2014 is back in the hands of her original player, Jpgollo. Category:Characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:Dominicons Category:FCs Category:OCs Category:OFCs Category:Seekers Category:Transformers